gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeder
Seeders were large, eight-legged beasts that fired Nemacyst spores out of a second mouth on their rear end.The Art of Gears of War They have also been known to jam radio transmissions with their very presence. History Seeders are perhaps the most bizarre creatures of the Locust Horde. Each of these living cannons are literally fed its own ammunition. The mouth on its front is the creature's anus. From concept arts, a Locust Drone is in the same hole with the Seeder and has several Nemacysts with him. He shoves it in the Seeder's mouth where it goes through the body immediately out of its anus. The Locust use Seeders as a sort of living artillery cannon. They can launch Nemacysts as mortars at long range and also launch Nemacysts at close range to jam radio transmissions. When in battle, Seeders remain stationary with the vulnerable front end of their bodies under the ground and their armored rears exposed. Aiming is unnecessary as Nemacysts can seek out their targets once in the air. In some instances, a Seeder will pull its entire body out of the ground when injured or panicked. The fall of Ilima city During the Evacuation of Ilima, General RAAM used several Seeders to ink the sky over Ilima with Nemacyst so a "Kryllstorm" can devour the city population, firstly one was summoned by a Tremor at a keypoint, another one was summoned at another keypoint near a countryyard, a third one was summoned on a COG outpost. Later on, Zeta-Six watched some Nemacyst flying over the air and followed them to three Seeders, Zeta later dispatched them using boomshots to destroy the columns of a building behind them, crushing them and their Nemacyst. By the time Zeta-Six exited Ilima High School the Seeders had darkened most of the sky. When the elites re-emerged on Alpha Squad Evacuation Checkpoint they escorthed the tremor through the outpost as it summoned another Seeder, it showed its fangs and began to launch nemacyst, the team advanced to Ilima City Hall and summoned another three Seeders that inked the sky even further, however queen Myrrah stated that the sky wasn't dark enough and ordered them to head to the last emergence point so the last of the Seeders were summoned. Zeta had trouble with communications and advanced towards Ilima City Hall following a group of Nemacyst and disposed of the Seeders outside using a Mobile Command Center of the Hammer of Dawn to destroy three of them and clearing the communications. Dozens of Seeders where summoned by Tremors inside the city, and several were destroyed by Zeta-Six.Gears of War 3:RAAM's Shadow Lightmass Offensive Damn! What's that smell? Seriously. Somehting smells wrong in here. 'It's those Seeders. They're nasty man. Nasty. ''-''Dom, Marcus and Cole complaining about the Seeders smell While Delta Squad was in Ephyra the Locust had Seeders all over the city, jamming radios and suppressing King Ravens. Delta began to have problems with their communications and soon found out that the interference came from the Seeders, Delta was instructed to use the Hammer of Dawn to kill them so Ravens could extract them; the first Seeder was encountered near a bridge of a lake (with Delta complaining about the nasty smell of the Seeders) it tried to defend itself with Nemacyst and was given support by some guards but ultimately fell at the hands of the Gears. When Delta was en route to the Fenix Estate via Ravens they were attacked by Nemacyst and forced to land and dispatch of the Seeders. However communications still were jammed which meaned more Seeders wer in the area Delta soon found another one at an open part of the building and quickly dispatched it. Operation Hollow Storm During the initial assault on Landown many Ravens and Derricks were destroyed by Nemacysts from Seeders; eventually the COG forces were able to locate and kill the Seeders, freeing the air space. During the assault on the Hollows, a Seeder jammed communications but Alpha-One killed it and restored communications. During Delta's attack on Mt. Kadar they were crossing a frozen lake when they came under attack from Nemacyst, eventually they found the Seeders on a ridge and killed them with their Centaur. When Delta attempted to sink Jacinto with their hijacked Brumak they encountered Seeders attempting to stop them but were quickly dispatched. Lambent Invasion When the Locust attacked Anvil Gate they used Seeders for Nemacyst artillery but retreated when the attack was repelled. Game Strategies In Gears of War, these monsters can only be killed by using the Hammer of Dawn. There will always be one nearby, so don't worry about having the Hammer before the battle. The only aspect to watch out for are the Seeders' Nemacysts. They can kill you instantly on harder difficulties, so be sure the sky is clear before dropping the Hammer. In Gears of War 2, Seeders can be killed by the cannon on a Centaur. In Act 5, the hijacked Brumak can also dispose of them with little effort. Behind the Scenes *A dead Seeder is seen lying on the ground in a checkpoint of the Act 4 chapter, Hazing. There is also a set of Bolo Grenades near it. If you pick them up, the Seeder will growl and tremble, perhaps attempting to revive itself. *On the Gears of War 2 map Day One, a Seeder will occasionally burst up through the large hole in the center of the map. *In Gears of War 2, Act III Chapter: Ascension, where the player rides a Centaur, the player will come across two seeders on a ridge. They appear to have yellow glowing ends on them which most likely serve no other purpose other than making them easier targets for the player. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures